Be my rock
by CalzonaShipper4EVER
Summary: Girls are in high school (AU) and the elections are around the corner! The Robbins are with the Republican Party, the Torres are with the Democratics and the girls are in a desperate situation.. Can love conquer all? Can the humans' believes really change? Can you stand up to protect the things you love? Read to find out! The begining will be a little mild before drama starts.!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy, nor its characters.! Thank you! This is my first time creating a fanfic story so please be nice!**

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

 _Brown eyes stare directly at me. Her glance is so tender yet strong and it makes me weak in my knees. My eyes fall down on her lips and my breath gets caught in my throat.. Red luscious soft lips are inviting me in.. Right now I would want nothing more than to just lean in and kiss them._

" _Zona.." her voice sounds like music while my name falls like a prayer from her lips.. "My Zona please kiss me.." Even God wouldn't be able to stop me right now. I lean in her personal space and_. SMACK.

I wake up with a scream and I see my older brother laughing like a crazy.. My blood boils up in a mere second.

"TIM. Why did you hit me with the pillow?" Right at this moment he can't control his breathing from laughing so hard.

"Ari.." he says while tears flowing from his eyes. "you should see your face right now! So funny! And anyways sister you gotta get up! It's school day today and actually it's your last first day in high school! Awesome, uh?"

I glare at him, but how could I possibly stay angry at him when he smiles his Robbins smile at me. His boyish features get even more adorable, because of his dimple. Well my brother has a dimple on his right cheek while I have on both of my cheeks. It's our big weapon.

"Good morning to you too Tim.." I groan and pull the pillow to cover my face.

"Come on Ari wake up! Otherwise the Colonel is going to come and wake you up!" He sings softly.. Now that's something that I would hate to happen. My father even though he really loves us he is very strict.

"Ugh Jeez I'm up I'm up." I say and get up from my bed already missing its softness. First day in high He kisses my cheek and says :

"Come on little sis. Wash yourself, have breakfast and I will give you a drive to school." I smile at his words. "Thank you Tim! I' ll be down in a sec!"

"It's okay! Take your time Ari!" I wash my face, brush my hair and get dressed. I quickly run down the stairs. I get inside the kitchen and I grab a bowl, the milk and some cereals to eat.

"Good morning honey!" My mom says when she gets in the kitchen. "Ready for school?" She asks and kisses my cheek.

"Mornin' mom. As ready as I could be." I reply not so enthusiastically. "Where is the Colonel?" I ask my mother.

"Well honey you know how your father is. Even more right now that the elections are around the corner. He is on the phone with Mr. Brown." My father is a huge supporter of the Republican Party. Well him being from Texas and a military man it was only logical to support them. He grew up in a traditional and religion family and he tried to give as the same values about loving God, being patriots and faithful to the traditional values of USA. You can say that till now he finds the "American Dream" to be the ideal life for his children. And of course.. gay marriage and gay rights are a huge threat for our oh so blessed society.. Homosexual people according to him are in need for medical help so to get on the right way. And yeah he has no idea that I am gay. I remain in the closet, because I am sure that if he gets to learn that that he is going to get furious. I am not sure how he is going to act, but I am one hundred per cent sure that it is going to be bad. So I keep it to myself till I can leave the house. I finish my breakfast and brush my teeth.

"Timmy.." I yell "I'm ready to go!"

"Arizona.." I hear the stern voice of my father. "Please come inside to my office" I quickly obey and greet him. "Good morning Colonel." His face softens up. "Good morning sweety." he says. "Ready to head at school?"

"Yes sir. I'm ready." I reply automatically. He smiles. "Well done Arizona. Be careful and choose your friends wisely. Nowdays our youth is very corrupted with some sick ideals. Watch out.." I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him and I reply to him.

"Of course sir. I'll be very careful." Let's just say that my father only approves the other Republicans' children as my friends and that leaves me with only two kids. Erica Hahn and Charles Percy. Oh dear God how awful they are.. Erica is the typical "I'm too good for anyone" bit.. I mean girl. She is judging everyone, she hates the Democrats, the immigrants and of course the gay. Charles is a somewhat better person although he too does have the same opinions with the other Republicans even if he is more resilient. My father thinks that he would be the perfect boy for me, because his father is an advisor to the Republican candidate. Since now I have tried really hard to avoid them as friends, but luck isn't always at my side.

"You know you should give Charls a chance Arizona. He is really a great young man. He is the perfect match for you. Why don't you make plans for the weekend?" He asks once more.

"Sir.." I say "I don't think I am ready to start dating yet. I want to focus solely to my classes if I want to be a surgeon in the future."

"Arizona you know that I want you to go to the University, but still a woman needs a husband and I don't know how many right men still exist in our country. Just think about it, okay?" he insists.

"Of Course Colonel" I reply "I'll think about it. I promise"

"Now that's my girl." He seems pleased. "Well go ahead and hit the road now sweetheart. We wouldn't want you to miss your first period

"Yes sir right away. Have a great day"

"Have a nice first day honey!" He says before I head out. "Thank you sir"

At that moment I hear Tim shouting: "ARI COME ON WE' RE GONNA BE LATE! HURRY UP"

"COMING" I yell back.

We get into the car and he drives me to school. I kiss his cheek and get out of the car once he parks it in the school parking. "Thank you Timmy!" I tell him "See you later brother!"

"Have a nice day Ari" he winks at me "And try to not make many guys fall for you just yet sister. I wouldn't want to put my military skills on act on them!"

I laugh loudly "Like you could Tim!" My brother even though he is as strong as a rock he is such a softie when it comes to me. With my family moving around all the time, he was my only friend till now.

I head to the clerkship to get my program, then to the locker rooms and finally to my first class, which is Biology. I turn around the corner and I feel someone collide to my body.

"Uhmph" I say as I fall down. My head bangs to the wall and a sudden pain shoots through my body. "Ouch" I whimper as I catch my head. "It hurts"

And then I heard her. Her voice. Her dreamy voice.. the music from my dreams the one that I keep seeing for a such a long time.

"Hey are you alright? Oh my God I am so sorry I forgot my book and I went back to get it and I didn't see you, because I was in a hurry" She says in a breath. I don't know if it is because of my head banging the wall or her presence, but I can't seem to be able to use words to answer to her. I just stare at her. She has latin blood in her that's for sure. Her skin is just perfectly tanned, her hair black like the night and soft like satin flow down her face and as she has fallen on me they create a curtain that cuts us off from the outside world. I can smell her breath, I can feel her body molding with mine, I can hear her heartbeat. 

"Hey Torres, what's up? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" I hear a male voice yelling. She doesn't answer, she only keeps looking at my eyes.

"Hey Callie did you hurt yourself?" I hear a female voice now asking her. She tears her eyes from mine and she starts getting up. I feel her warmth leaving me and the only thing that I want is to pull her back against me.

"Are you alright?" She asks me once again. This time I find the strength to answer her. "I'm uh I'm fine" I stutter. "Are you okay?" I ask her back. She smiles and right then my heartbeat stops for a second. "I am okay" She finally says and she completely lifts herself of me. Then I see to whom the male and the female voices belong to. Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery. I don't know them personally, but my father knows their parents, because they are great supporters of the Democrats.

"Robbins" Sloan salutes me with a frown on his face. "Hope you don't call your dad to go all military Hulk man on us, because of that accident." He adds sarcastically. My face reddens immediately and I look at everywhere but her.

"Hello Sloan. Still a douche I see." I reply to him.

"Ha ha ha" He barks a laugh. "The daughter of the noble Colonel calls a man a douche?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. I glare at him and I feel my blood pressure rising. "How dare you to talk about my father in that way? You should watc.."

"Robbins? The Colonel's daughter? Wait for a sec, who are you?" I hear her voice again and it takes me some moments to understand that she is talking to me. I quickly stand up from the ground and I introduce myself to her. "Hello! My name is Arizona Robbins, I'm the Colonel's Robbins daughter. Nice to meet you!" I extend my hand for her to sake it, but something is off. She just stares at me with her brows furrowed.

"THE Colonel's daughter." She repeats. "Perfect. Just perfect." She mumbles. I lower my hand and look at her.

"What do you mean" I ask her.

"Well do you know who am I?" She asks. "My name is Callie Torres, Carlos Torres' daughter, you know the businessman's daughter, the one that your father with the company of others tried to destroy his enterprise by making a campaign to sabotage our hotels. Ring any bells?"

She is fuming right now and the volume of her voice rises a lot. And when she says her father's name I immediately understand who she is. God my father really hates hers. He calls him a filthy immigrant and his family a corrupted thing. He never told me why. I have no idea what I am supposed to answer to her right now. Personally I totally disagree with my father's opinions, but I don't want to seem like I don't support him. That would be like a bullet to his heart. I look upon at her since she is a tad taller than me and say:

"Yeah I know who you are" I mumble. She clenches her jaw "That's all you have to say uh?" she pushes.

I try to harden my posture "Well what am I supposed to say? The situation is as it is." The moment she is about to answer I hear my best friend's voice ringing through the halls "Arizona, are you okay?" It's Alex Karev my best friend since we came to this town. My father only approves him even though he is not a Republican, because his father died in Iraq fighting for our safety. I turn to face him and I smile at him. He is the only one that knows about my sexuality and all this time he has been my rock.

"I' m fine Alex, thank you!" He comes closer to us and glares at Callie. "Well we should head to the class, the lesson is about to start soon" he informs us all without taking his eyes from Callie.

"Wow Alex I never had you as a person who would fuck a Republican" Addison snarls and I can seriously feel my eyes water, but I hold back.

"Screw you Addison" He comes to my defense. "Although I completely get it that you don't understand that a girl and a boy can actually be just friends since you seem to lay down with everything that moves and it's a male." He answers to her. Before she can come back with a snarky comment the bell rings and all of us head to the class without a comment. Well it is going to be an interesting year. That's for sure..

 **CALLIE'S POV**

My name is Callie Torres. I' m Carlos Torres' younger daughter. I have an older sister whose name is Aria. I look a lot like her except from my hair and my height. Her hair is curly and she is shorter than me. My father is a entrepreneur and he has a big hotel chain, The Mazatlan .He is a Democratic and a very progressive man. That's why when I came out to him as a bisexual he just hugged me and said that no matter if the love of my life is going to be a man or a woman they still are gonna get through hell to prove themselves at him! That remembrance is never going to be deleted from my memory. It was such a funny and a sweet moment! Anyways today is my first day at the high school as a senior. To speak the truth I am a year older, but when I was at the third grade of elementary school I got bullied and I didn't want to go to school, so I fell a grade back.

I get out of my bed I go to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before I leave for school. Since my parents have gone to visit my grandparents at Mexico I am on my own here. After I finish my breakfast I get ready to leave. I ride my car to school and I run to the class, but of course since it's morning and I don't really operate on mornings I forget my book in my locker. So I turn abruptly around to go get it and I suddenly feel my body hit someone hard and before I can understand what happens we both fall down to the hard floor me on top of that person. I groan as I try to lift myself a little bit of the person when I here her whine. Oh God that was such a sexy sound! I look down and I get lost in her sea blue eyes. Their color reminds me of the ocean when it's about to rain. That deep blue that molds in a unique way with the grey. Obviously she is in pain since her whole face is tensed and I try to lift myself up, but in the same moment I don't want to lose her body under me. Her blonde hair are like the sun and her skin smells like vanilla. In the backround I can hear Mark and Addie asking me how I am, but nothing matters at that moment as I catch her eyes falling down to my lips, although she quickly looks at my eyes again. I start talking to her explain her why I was so careless. When we both get off the ground I hear Mark calling her Robbins. Wait.. Robbins? I know that surname. Robbins is the man who tried to destroy my father. That man has a daughter? And she goes to the same school I do? What the..? I feel my anger rise wave after wave towards her. I can see that my words affect her but she holds her posture.

Then Alex comes and surprisingly he takes her side. HER SIDE. I mean we had a thing two years back, I am his ex, when we broke up we remained friends and still he is at her side. Wow just wow! I hear Addie making comments towards them and Alex answering her, but everything is a blur. I keep staring at Arizona and the only thing that I can think is how beautiful she is. Addie's comment seem to really get to her and I can see the tears that are about to fall from her eyes making their blue even darker. I fight the urge to close her in my arms when I see that our words are actually hurting her. Then the bell rings and we all in a tense way head to the class. This is going to be such an interesting year.. Yeah…

Please let me know what you think! Any ideas are always welcomed! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Grey's Anatomy, nor any of its characters.!**_

 _Here is the second chapter of my story. Some drama happens and Callie understands something about Arizona._

 **Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **Tell me your ideas about it!**

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

 _I hug her body close to me. I can feel her breath across my neck and I smell her hair..Hmm she smells like jasmine and roses. I burry my face to her neck and purr softly. She giggles and pulls me even closer._

" _Calliope.." I whisper in her ear. "Closer baby. Hug me tighter" She fastly complies and I feel like I' m in heaven. Then we can hear the screaming._

" _ARIZONA" It's my father's voice. "YOU FREAK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER? LET HER GO" We turn around and come face with my very angry father. I can see that he is furious._

" _Dad please let me explain" I say as I step in front of Calliope. I feel the need to protect her, to shield her from anyone that might wants to hurt her._

" _EXPLAIN? WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN ARIZONA? SHE DEFILED YOU WITH HER FILTHY WAYS. SHE MADE YOU A FREAK OF NATURE. SHE KILLED MY DAUGHTER."_

 _I can feel my heart breaking with any harsh word that comes out of his mouth. I feel so little like now, like I am an inch tall or something. Calliope is squeezing my hand, and I can feel her shaking from fear. When I turn back to my father I can see why.. He is holding his gun and he's aiming at us._

" _Dad no please don't d- don't do that." I beg him with tears in my eyes._

" _Arizona get out of the way" His voice is really low and menacing. "Get out of the way right NOW" He says while Calliope gasps. "I don't wanna kill you. I will send you to the best clinics to get over that sick phase, but she.. she is a freak. She is nothing."_

" _No dad NO I LOV." But before I can finish my sentence I hear her say "It's okay Zona. It's okay. Go, go before he harms you too." I shake with fear as my tears run down my face. "No no no no no no no" I keap saying as a prayer and I turn my back to my father to grab Calliope in my arms."No no please I am not leaving you, please no baby no" She tries to push me away, to push me out of the way and then.. BAAAM_

I wake up with a scream and tears in my eyes. What the..! It has been two months since I first met Callie and I keep seeing her in my dreams. Mostly they are the typical dreams that a teenager would have full with hormones and passion and maybe a little awkwardness, but some times they are my worst fears coming into life. Like this one. I haven't talked to her since that eventful day, but I have been watching her. She is.. hmm well the least I can call her is charismatic. She is a genius in biology, in chemistry and let's just not talk about maths. But she also has the most amazing voice I have ever heard and a huge talent in acting.

Since now it is a new day at school I have to get out of the bed and get ready to go. Today I drive myself to school, since Tim slept to his girlfriend's house. So after I eat my breakfast and kiss my parents goodbye I head to school.

 **CALLIE'S POV**

 _Her eyes.. They are shiny blue under the sun.. Her dimples pop out and she lets a cute little belly laugh. I am mesmerized by her. Completely smitten. I stroke her cheek softly and I nuzzle my nose to her chin._

" _Hmm Zona.." I moan as her girly arms squeeze my hips.  
"Callie" Hmm something is wrong. She never calls me Callie. "Zona what's wro.."_

" _Callie honey wake up"_

I open my eyes and I look at my mother.

"Mornin mom" I sleepily mumble at her and I stretch my muscles.

"Interesting dream honey?" She asks me while having a smirk on her face.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" I stutter. "Uhm well there were some noises and some name calling.." She lets her words hung in the air.

"Na-name calling?" I asked her. "Well it's not like I could really understand what you said, but I think it was something like Zola, no no Zina or was it Zoma? Anyways really strange name." I think the blood has drowned from my face. "Uhm uhm I can't recall. Anyways I gotta go to school" I quickly answer and start to get ready.

Once I am at school I instantly spot Addie and Mark. They both have a scowl at their faces and when I go closer I see why. Charles Percy with his gang is giving a speech about the coming elections. Blah blah blah.. The same stupidities every time.

"American Patriots, now it's the most important moment of our nation. Now it's the moment that we have to destroy everything that threats our families, our children and our society. Now it's the time that we have.."

"To shut up" Mark interrupts him and the students' crowd start laughing hard. Charles is shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"Sloan rude as always." He barks back at him. "Are you going to the whole American population to shut up just to make you feel better?"

"Since when are you "the whole American population"?You are only a douche!"

"How dare you, you vandal!" He screams at Mark and tries to get to him.

"Mark watch out" I yell at him and I try to reach his side, but before I can do that Charles body comes crashing on to me and I fall down.

"Ughh" I groan in pain. My head spins and I feel dizzy. I can hear many voices shouting and then there is that smell. That amazing vanilla smell. And that warmth, warm soft girly hands softly touching my cheeks. Oh how I would want her to never leave me. Oh Zon.. wait what? Why is she touching my face? I open my eyes and oh so jerkily move my head out of her reach, which makes me feel even more dizzy.

"Do NOT touch me." I growl at her, my voice full with venom. I see her eyes feel with sorrow. "I-I I'm sorry. I only wanted to see if you were okay. Ar-are you okay? I mean are you hurt?" She asks me with a trembling voice. I want to take her in my arms, I want to reassure her, I wanna tell her everything that I've been feeling, everything that I've been thinking, all my dreams that are about her, every single thought. But I can't.

"Why do you even care?" I snap at her. "Just stay away from me." Even if I try to keep the harsh tone of my voice, the words come out as a begging. And that's right, because I am begging her, I am begging her to help me s helter my heart, to not destroy me. She hurries to take some steps back hurt by my actions and words. Right then the voice of our principle Webber shoots through the school yard.

"TORRES, ROBBINS MY OFFICE NOW."

Houston we have a problem..!

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

I had just arrived to school when I heard the screaming. I ran as fast as I could to see a horrific scene happening. Sloan yelled something at Charles and then he threw himself to punch him, but before he could do that his body collided with someone. I went closer to them and I saw who that other body was. Calliope.. It was Callie.

"Get up Charles" I yelled at him "You're hurting her just get away from her." I grabbed his elbow and pulled him up when I heard her groan in pain. I swiftly got down to my knees and gasped when I saw the wound on her head. Softly not wanting to hurt her I touched her face. "Callie can you hear me?" I asked her and I swear I felt her snuggling her face to my hand. "Callie please answer to me" I pleaded her and kept back my own tears. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and started yelling at me to get away from her. Wow I know that she doesn't like me, I know that my feelings are only one sided, but still it hurts to see how much she hates me. I pulled back my hands like I was burned by fire.

I knew that I was wearing my heart on my sleeve when I asked her how she was feeling. Of course her answer was as snarky as every comment we ever said to each other. Till then I haven't seen our principle watching the whole scene, but when I heard him shouting our names, my blood turned cold.

Now we are heading at his office. Once we are in he turns abruptly and look at us.

"Sit down both of you." His voice is hard and we quickly obey. We sit across his office both with our eyes looking down. "What was that about?" He asked. "My two top students getting into a fist fight with each other?" I try to interrupt him softly "Sir no you don't under."

"ROBBINS WHO ASKED YOU? I am sure I DIDN'T." I keep my mouth shut and wait for him to finish. "And you had to do it just when our school excursion is around the corner. I don't know what you are going to do to make amends with each other,but." He suddenly stops talking and it's obvious at his face that he got an idea.

"Or to speak the truth I do!" He says smiling. "Every day you will stay for two more hours at school to talk to each other and participate in volunteering programs. And also you will share a room at the upcoming school excursion and you will be partners at every homework you are going to get starting today." We both stare at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what? No sir our parents would never agree with this" Callie says.

"DO I seem like a care Torres?" We gape at him "No I don't" he sings. "Both of you RELEASED. Now get out of my office and consider yourselves lucky that I will not expel you."

As we get out of his office I can see Charles glaring at me across the hall and I feel my heart stop for a single moment. Callie doesn't seem to notice though and she keeps walking right on him. I try to pull her back by her elbow, but she takes her hand out of my hand and picks up her pace.

"Hey you bean eater, how did the whole being a hero thing go?" He asks her. She only glares down at him and smirks in a devil way. "Wow look at that!" She says "Monkey man can talk! Plain impressive!" She adds and I can see Charles fuming. I abruptly pull his hand and drag him across the hall and get him in a classroom. "What was all that about Charles? You are hitting women now? Uh? Since when do you raise your hand at women Charles? I'm asking you." I all but shout at him.

"Why do you care Arizona? Hm? You like her or something? Did she defiled you with her sick mind? Is that so?" He yells at me. I open my mouth to answer to him, but no answer comes out of it.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about Charles? You know that I am not like that. I just don't want to destroy my good reputation at school. And I don't really believe in violence either I might add." He sneers at my words. "If violence wasn't necessary Arizona it wouldn't exist" He all but answers to me. "I heard about your punishment though. The Colonel will not be happy about that, you know it right? You not only spending time at school with that freak but sharing a room with her for a whole bunch of five nights? Not the best news uh?" I know deep down that it's truth. My father is going to be furious.. He is going to be so mad especially, because he is not going to be able to do anything about it. "He will understand" I state softly "He will understand that we can't do a single thing about it. Do you think that I wouldn't do anything to make it better for him?" I ask him. "Well there is one thing" He simply states. "Go out with me." I feel my blood draining from my face as I gape at him. "Char-Charles you know that I don't feel ready to date yet." I tremble as my words flow out of my mouth. "Still Arizona it will give peace to your father's mind! Just think about it! That's all I'm asking!"

 **CALLIE'S POV**

After that incident I go to find Mark and Addie, but as I round the corner I come face to face with Alex. I try to run past him, but he catches me by my arm and drags me to an equipment closet.

"Callie wait wait please just listen to me." I feel my anger rise. "Listen to you Alex? Seriously, how rich of you? You took her side? Do you know who she is? Who her father is? What they have done to us?" Alex takes in a breath and answers to me "I know who Arizona is and let me tell you that she is the exact opposite of who you think she is Cal. She is sweet and sensitive and smart and funny and I think you have already see that she is beautiful as well.."

"Alex I don't care who you bang or not." His face turn red. "Bang? Eww Cal Robbins is like my little sister. She means a lot to me and trust me when I say this, but she has been through hell." He then adds in a secretive way "You can only imagine Cal." And then he leaves just like he came. What the..? What did he mean? What can I only imagine? I mean what could I possibly have in common with her? We are two different girls. I mean I am Mexican, while she is American, I am a Democratic, while she is a Republican, I am a brunette, while she is a blonde, I am bi, while she is stra.. Oh God! That's what he meant! Arizona is gay..! She can't possibly although right? Or can she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your support and your reviews! Well girls are getting to know each other a bit more! ;) Some drama and lots of tears. I don't own any character of Grey's (unfortunately!).!**

 **CALLIE'S POV**

 _e are laid in my bed and I am spooning her.. The moment is so perfect. The moonlight makes her face even more incredible if that would be possible. "Zona ,mi amor.. mi corazon.., you are so beautiful.." I whisper to her ear. "hmm baby never leave from my arms" I beg her while my hand massages her tight stomach. She arches her back and that pushes her bottom to my center._

" _God babe" I moan softly kissing down her neck. I find her pulse point and suck it gently in my mouth. She gasps and turns her neck to the side to give me more space for my ministrations._

" _Calliope please baby.. Do not tease me.. Take me. I'm yours.." After that I push her to her back and climb on top of her. My right thigh goes between hers and my lips fall to hers. Oh God they are so warm and sweet. I suck her bottom lip softly and I swap my tongue in an elegant way against it. Her moan echoes through the room and I cannot control my own actions right now. I squeeze her hips and make my way to her breasts and…_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Oh fuck! Another dream! Perfect.. I can't stand them anymore.. The worst part is that they are not only sex dreams, but they contain emotion too. I feel like I am in love with Arizona or just the Arizona in my dreams. Anyway now I really need a strong coffee.. And a cold shower too. I choose to have the shower first so I take of my pajamas and hop in the shower. Fifteen minutes after I am ready to have my breakfast, so I head to the kitchen.

"Mornin' mom,mornin' dad!" I say kissing them both on the cheeks. They both smile at me and kiss me back. "Morning honey! How did you sleep?" My mother asks.

"Pretty well mommy thank you!" I reply to her. My father pours me a cap of coffee and gives it to me.

Thank you daddy!" He smiles to me and strokes my hair "You're welcome mi hija" He answers and then we finish our breakfast. Then I get in my car and drive myself to school. During the whole drive I keep thinking how bad I feel that I didn't tell them anything about my punishment and the incident at school. As I arrive at the school I stop thinking about it and head to the class. My first class is the Drama class. Once I get in the classroom I can see that Arizona is in my class too, which is weird, because all the other times she wasn't here.

"Goodmorning class!" Professor Bailey greets us. "Today we are going to work with your ability to trust your partner, which is very important for anyone that would want to persuade a career as an actor. So pair up people and quickly." I go to Addie to start our exercise when I hear the Professor's voice calling my name. "Torres you will be with Robbins." Well damn it. I guess that the principle really meant it when he said that we would always be paired up.

So I go closer to her and look at her awkwardly. "So kids" our professor keeps going "your first task is going to be simple. One of you is going to wear a mask and the other will lead him through the classroom. So begin!" We both stare at each other till she speaks up.

"Uhm who is gonna put the mask on?" She asks me with a small voice. "Well I say we could spin a coin or-or.."

"No it's okay" She interrupts me. "I'll do it.. Would you help me though?" I try to not chock on my own breath as the image of me blindfolding Arizona comes to my mind.

"Yeah yes of course, I uhm I will put it on now okay? If you feel uncomfortable just let me know." I softly speak to her as I come closer to put the mask on. My fingers slowly push her hair out of her face and blindfold her. She gasps as she loses her ability to see and grabs my arms to help her steady herself. Her beautiful face is a little tensed so I rub her shoulders unconsciously and she sighs. I put my one hand at her small back and the other grabs hers. I pull her a little and we start walking through the room. One step, two steps, three steps.. It feels like we are dancing.. I am so smitten by her that I don't see the chair before it's too late. Her foot hits it and she is falling down before I can catch her. I can only watch in horror as she hits her knee at the desk and her head to the closest chair.

" Ouch oh God my head." She rubs her head to sooth the pain and I can see that it creates a knob already.

"YEAH THAT WAS A GOOD ONE TORRES! YEAHHH!" I hear Addie cheering as Arizona has taken the blindfold off and she is glaring at me. "No n- no I-I didn't.." I begin to say, but Arizona cuts me off "Professor may I be excused. I need to get some fresh air and put ice to my head." She keeps her hard stare fixed at me as she keeps talking. "Please.." I beg her "I didn't mean it Arizona, I am sorry. I.."

"Cut the crap Calliope" she seethes at me and I can't help but wonder how can I love it so much when she calls me that. Professor Bailey of course allows her to go and she gets up and bolts out of the classroom. There is no other single thought in my head as I go after her. Not the voice of my professor, nor even my own fear can stop me right now. I catch up to her, I grab her elbow and turn her around. She tries to say something, but I quickly push her in the empty classroom behind her and I lock the door.

"Callie what are you going?" She asks me surprised by my actions. I need to know. I need to know if I am right. I need to know if she feels the same way I do, I need to know if she is gay and even more I need to know if she is into me.

"I just.." I cough a little and continue "I just need.. I just need to know.. I need to know if you're.." I don't finish my sentence, because I can't fight my urges anymore. I push her on the desk and claim her lips with mine. She instantly gasps and I find the chance to push the tip of my tongue inside her mouth and play with hers.

Dear God this is even better than I have ever dreamt of.. Literally.. The moan that leaves her mouth makes me weak to my knees and I push her to lay down the desk, while I tilt my upper body to hers. Her hands grasp my shoulders and mine massage her waist. We both need to get some air in to our lungs, so I stop kissing her lips and instead I nip down her neck.

My name comes out of her mouth like a song "Calliope, uhh.." I gently pull at her hair and I fasten my lips to her pulse point, when I listen to her moan again. But this time, her moan is not a good one. Thinking that I hurt her I leave soft and hot open mouth kisses to her neck to sooth the pain and stroke her hair.

"Callie, Cal, Calliope, stop please.." she says but she scratches me at the behind of my neck, an area that is extremely erotic to me.

"Ugh Zona.." my breath gets caught in my throat and I pull her even closer to me, while my right hand goes inside her T-shirt and massages her small back.

"Ca- Calliope.." she spreads her legs and I fall between them. Things are escalating really quickly, but all my coherent thoughts flow out of the window. I try to move my hand to her front, while I nip at her chest, but then she harshly pushes me back.

I open my eyes and stare at her and then I see it.. She is crying.. Her blue eyes are filled with big tears that now are running down her pale cheeks. The sobs are flowing out of her mouth, as her petite body is shaking with them. Oh God what did I do?

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Of course Calliope would be in the drama class. I don't even know why I traded my painting class with it. Or I actually know. I wanna see her, I always need to be close to her. So here we are paired up and look awkwardly to each other trying to decide who is going to wear the blindfold. Even though I am dying to see her like that and have her at my mercy, I choose to be the one who wears it, as I need to redeem myself for everything that my father has ever done to her family. She is so soft and gentle as she puts the mask to me. She puts the one hand behind my back and her other catches mine. Calliope slowly leads me through the classroom and since my ability to see isn't active my other senses are at their peak. I can feel her warm hands, I can smell her sweet perfume and I can hear her voice asking me if I am okay.

I am about to respond to her, when my feet collides with a chair and without understanding it I fall down. My head is killing me and I feel slightly dizzy. I pull out the blindfold and I stare at her my anger and pain obvious in my eyes. Addie applauds at Callie's actions and right now I wish that I could magically disappear.

I ask permission to leave class and I bolt out of the room. I can't hold back my tears anymore but then I feel someone grab my hand and pull me inside a room. It takes me some seconds to understand that the other person is Callie.

I try to pull my arm back, but she holds it tighter. I ask her what she think she is doing, but she doesn't answer to me. She seems to be in deep thought and then the next thing that I know is that her lips are against mine.. She kisses me deeply, pushes me on the desk and I gasp at the sensation. Oh Gosh her lips are like heaven.. I am sharing my first kiss ever with a girl, who I might add is THE Calliope Torres on top of that. We make out like there is no tomorrow.. My whole body is on fire and I spread my legs wide for her so she can get between them. Her hands roam through my body. Her hot body across mine, her lips on my chest and her hands on my small back. And then reality hits me, I try to push her away, but she pulls me even closer, while her ministrations get softer. Instead of nipping and biting me she now kisses my neck and licks it in the most gentle way. When though she tries to move her hand to my front side I harshly push her back and glare at her. My tears are running down my face and I find it difficult to breath. She says nothing.. Her breathing is uneven and her lips are swollen from our kisses. Oh god..

 **CALLIE'S POV**

"Arizona, I-I am sorry.." She seems to get more hurt by my choice of words and she gets up to leave, but I am so done of running. I get in her way and gently cradle her face in my hands.

"Zona Zona, look at me. Please please look at me." Her eyes are pinched shut, but the tears have not stopped flowing. "Please baby girl it's okay, just look at me" She breaks down and falls in my arms. I try to sooth her by stroking her hair and her back.

"Zona please tell me that I didn't hurt you.." She just cries harder and tries to leave my hug. "No.." I strictly tell her. "No I'll have non of that.." She looks at me and I see the fear, the hurt and the anger showing off. I wipe her cheeks dry and kiss her forehead. "I am here.." I tell her "I am right here honey, don't be scared." It all makes sense right now.. Her behavior, her words, the pained expression in her eyes.. I remember I was so freaked out when I came out to my parents and my friends, even though I knew that they would be supportive, but Arizona is in a very difficult situation. Her whole circle is full of Republicans. My heart breaks for her as I listen to her whimpers.. I burry my head to her neck and kiss her there. Little closed mouth kisses all over her right side. She instantly tilts her head to the side to give me more space. I lay a few kisses behind her ear and she shudders. I turn her face towards me and claim her lips with mine in a soft kiss. She kisses me back with trembling lips and I can feel my adoration for her rising. We break the kiss and she takes a deep breath.

" You- you know" her voice is hoarse from crying " you are my first.. I mean the first person I have eve-ever kissed" she says blushing from embarrassment. I can feel something stirring deep inside of me. She has never been kissed before me. She is so innocent, innocent in the most delicious way. I stay quiet for too long and I can see the doubt and insecurity rise inside of her, so I do what seems to be my second nature now and kiss her. Even though it's just a sweet peck it does things to me that no one of my past uhm… romantic interests have ever done to me.

"So you're- you're gay right?" I ask her a little scared of her answer. She seems to be uncomfortable with my question, the muscles of her back are tensed and she pulls her eyes from mine "yeah" she mumbles and looks everywhere but me.

"That's great!" I say beaming at her and she shakes her head.

"No no it's not great Calliope.. No you don't get it. It's going to destroy me, it's going to destroy my family, my reputation, IT'S GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING" She yells in the end.

"The only thing that is going to destroy you, is your close-minded family Arizona and the stupid fact that you keep listening to them about everything." I answer to her and immediately regret it when I see the pained look on her face.

"stupid?" she asks in a small voice. She now looks like a little child that you just told them that you don't love them. I go closer to her to hug her and console her, when she abruptly get out of my reach and says in a menacingly voice.

"Stay away from me.. I have nothing else to tell you, since you find me stupid, since you can so easily belittle my emotions, my fears, my thoughts.." I cut her before she keeps going.

"No Zona I didn't mean it in that way" I try to explain but she scoffs and turns her back to me.

"Leave me alone Callie. Go find someone that can give you what you are looking for and leave me in peace." She turns to leave but then I whisper..

"But I only want you" She doesn't seem to hear my words or even if she heard them she doesn't seem to care, because the next thing I hear is the door closing behind her..

 **NO ONE'S POV**

How long can you take it before the love you feel for someone fully consumes you? How much pain can you take? How much fear? And for how long? Both Arizona and Callie are now hurting and the worst part is that it's not their fault.. Although neither of them seems to realize that someone was watching them the whole time.. They never saw that shadow behind the laboratory's door.. They didn't know..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Some nice moments between those two! Thank you for your reviews!**_ __

 _ **ARIZONA'S POV**_

It has been one and a half month since the incident with Callio- Callie. No she is Callie.. She is not Calliope, because Calliope is a special name for a special girl.. And she is- no she can't be special to me. I cried and cried and cried for hours after our last met up. My dreams have turned into nightmares. Every time we see each other at school she either turns her gaze somewhere else or she glares at me, but at some point her glares become a loving staring.

Someone would think that after all this time that I would be over her, but every day that passes just makes fall in love with her more and more. During our every school meeting for our homework I could feel my heart beating so fast that I could pass out. But she always seemed so cool and strong, so collected. It hurt me to see her being so calm around me, but deep down I know that this is the right thing. We can't be together. At least not now…

 _ **CALLIE'S POV**_

When I told my parents about the incident they were angry about Charles, furious even, but when I mentioned Arizona they both held their breaths. I know for a fact that they hate her father, but she hasn't done anything wrong to them so eventually they were okay. Mark was extremely mad with Charles. I don't even know how me and Addie manage to hold him back and not allow him to play football with Charles' head.

That one and a half month has been a poison to my heart. Seeing Arizona and not really talking to her it was a hell. I wanted to apologize, to hug her, to help her through, but everytime that I got the courage to talk to her something would come up. I miss her smile, I miss the brightness of her eyes, I miss her. It's like when we are together that she is far away from me.

In 5 days we have our big school excursion. Six days and five nights. That's how much time I will be staying with Arizona. Sharing the same room, sitting next to each other in the airplane. We'll be visiting Europe. Actually Greece. It's within the frames of our ancient history class. Ugh headmaster Webber knew what he was doing when he punished us..

 _ **ARIZONA'S POV**_

I' m heading now to the class to meet with Callie for our shared homework at psychology. I get into class and see her bending on the desk to pick something up and I cannot help, but admire her fine behind. Oh God the things she does to me without even knowing it.

"Goodmornin'" I mumble and avert my eyes somewhere else. She stands up and turns to look at me. "Goodmorning Arizona. How are you?" She asks me with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I answer to her. It kills me to be so close to her without really being with her.

" I'm fine Arizona thank you. Should we start right now?" She says and I can't help, but wondering why she asks me that.

"Why do you have anything else to do first?" I wonder and she just stares at me.

"Yeah" she breaths out and move closer to me. Unconsciously I take a step back while she takes one towards me. We keep up with this "dance" till she corners me to the wall that's behind me.

"Cal" I breath "Cal- Callie what are you doing?" I ask her while my hands go between our bodies, that are almost touching and softly put it at her stomach.

She stares lovingly at my eyes and mumbles "I'm making things right". And with that being said she puts her luscious lips onto mine. A moan works itself inside of me when she pushes her body onto mine. Warmth spread through me until reality kicks in and I push her back.

"Mmno no please don't do that. Mmno" I mumble while she keeps giving me loving pecks. "Cal-" I gasp when I feel her teeth on my bottom lip. She slowly pulls back and looks at me.

"Tell me that you don't want me. Tell me that you don't feel this connection between us. Tell me that you feel nothing for me. Tell me.. Push me away. Tell me I'm crazy" She puts one lock of my hair behind my ear. I can't answer to her right now. Her perfume is all around me, I can feel her warmth, I can feel her breath on my face and I am obviously shaking.

"Please push me away if you don't want me" She begs me and I put my hands on her shoulders to push her away, but I can't find the power when I look into her eyes. Instead I pull her to me and I claim her lips with mine. I finally feel safe, I feel in peace. I nip her bottom lip and she gasps. That gives me the chance to let my tongue play with her. I lick her upper lip and I feel her squeezing my hips hard. My right hand moves behind her neck to keep her in place. My nails scratch her neck and she moves her arms to my back and one of them slips under my T-Shirt.

 **CALLIE'S POV**

I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't keep going like nothing was wrong between us two. I needed to make things right. So I kissed her. I begged her to push me away, but instead of doing this she pulled me to her. I could feel her heart racing, she was basically trembling. As much as I wanted to keep kissing her, I know that this is not the time not the place, so I slowly pull back. Her breaths come out as gasps and I rub her arms to soothe her. She takes some small breaths to calm down. She raises her eyes to me and I can see her lips trembling.

"Zona, darling, it's okay. Just take deep breaths honey. It's okay I'm right here." I try to soothe her by rubbing her back. She smiles at me, her first real smile in a long time.

"Calliope I can't get you neither out of my head nor out of my heart." She whispers softly. I sigh in relief and kiss her on the side of her head. "I' m scared" She mumbles "If my parents or friends get to know about us, they will be furious, they will hurt us, they will hurt you.." her voice is so small, but we both know that what she just said is true.

"I don't care" I state "We'll get through this, we will solve everything out. We will be careful for some months till we graduate and then we will leave and we will be happy together" I keep going, I keep trying to pursue her, to make her believe my words, even though I know that we will have many difficult situations with her "circle".

"I can't see you get hurt" She says and I can see her shaking with fear.

"You will NOT." I strongly state "Because I have a reason to stay alive and well. And that reason is you Zona, you are my reason! Please trust me, let us be happy baby. Please"

She is ready to answer to her, when something else catches her attention behind the class' door.

"Who is there?" She asks and quickly runs to see. I turn and see a shadow behind the door, but in a matter of seconds it has disappear. We open the door to look for that "shadow-person", but no one is there. We are both scared to our bones, I can see it on her face.

"Zona did you see anyone?" I reluctantly ask her. "No I didn't, I was too late" She answers shakily. "Okay okay let's remain calm" I tell her. "Let's go to our next class okay?" I tell her while I lead her down the corridor.

 _ **ARIZONA'S POV**_

Who could be? Did he hear anything we said? Oh God this is getting bad real fast. It could be anyone. How can we possibly solve this. But Calliope is so sweet with me, so brave and strong and loving. I need to stand up for our relationship, if I could really call our "thing" a relationship. I need to be brave too, for her, for us!

 _ **ERICA'S POV**_

No I couldn't possibly hear it right. Robbins can't be with that- that Torres girl. I mean yeah she is hot, but she is not an American and furthermore she is a girl too. How- how can Robbins be with her? It's sick, it's abnormal. But if this comes out right now, it will be bad for the Republicans. This thing needs to stop right now and even more it needs to remain a secret. That freak corrupted Arizona. The Colonel is going to be extremely furious about that, but this is not the right time for him to know. Maybe after the elections that are in two months. Oh Robbins what did you do?

 _ **CALLIE'S POV**_

I am so happy that we are going to give us a chance, but that happiness was quickly shadowed by fear. What if someone gets to know about us? I feel the need to protect her. No one is going to touch a single hair of her or else God help me I will rip them apart. Right now we are sitting through our maths class, both of us taking notes when I see Alex looking at us curiously. In a matter of seconds I feel my I-phone vibrating and I can see that I have a message from him. I look at him and he motions for me to read the message.

 _We need to talk Torres. I know about you and Robbins.-A_

And then my heart stop beating for a moment… Oh no..

 **Some "happy" moments for the pair, before the real drama begins. Two people knowing for their relationship already. Is that a good thing or a bad one? Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie's POV**

 _Who are you? What are you talking about? -C_

I quickly type back. I have no idea who is that person that saw us together, but from what I can understand from their tone, they do not seem to be happy about what they saw. Thirty minutes after my text, I hear my phone buzzing.

 _Someone who is going to destroy you, if you keep this up with Robbins. -A_

I feel my jaw getting slack. I try to reply as fast as I can.

 _Sorry, but you are wrong. I have nothing with Robbins, well apart hating her guts. -C_

I hold my breath waitng for their next reply. I know that it is not right to lie about my love for her, but I don't know who that person can be and most important, what they can do to hurt Arizona.

 _I saw you two kissing. Do not deny it. Except if you are a coward too, apart from a freak of nature Torres. -C_

I think my heart stopped beating. What am I to do? What can I say? I am gonna try a bold move.

 _You saw nothing, cause nothing happened. Who is gonna believe you anyways? Me and Robbins? Seriously? I cannot stand her stupid face, let alone kiss her! -C_

I know that what I did was risky, but I was at a total loss. Do I have to text Arizona about that? No, no, no I can't do that. She is going to get scared. It will scare her away and I will not be able to reach out for her this time. I need to keep this to myself, I have to win her love first. I will handle whoever this asshole is on my own. Just the moment I made up my mind, I heard my phone.

 _Mark my words Torres and break whatever you have with Arizona up. I will destroy you and everything you love. Everything and everybody. -A_

My blood turned cold to this one. Everybody? Does that mean that she is going to hurt Arizona too? I cannot let that happen. I have to stop it. With that thought I laid my head on my pillow and I cried myself to sleep, thinking about what I am about to lose, thinking about those blue eyes, those dimples and remembering her lips, her kisses. Finally, I fall in a sleep full of nightmares.

 **Arizona's POV**

 _I lay on the sand."Calliope" I whisper and for a second I am sure that she didn't hear me, until I see her turn to me and smile. "Yes, love?" Both of us are wearing bikinis. I wear a blue one and she wears a deep purple and I cannot help myself when I stare at her chest. "Come closer babe. I need a cuddle" I say to her and she immediately complies. She comes and stands behind me and I feel her arms circling my waist. I may not be able to look at her boobs now, but I can feel them on my back and her hot breath on the behind of my neck. It sets me on fire. I turn my head and capture her lips in a kiss to let her know how I feel and she smiles into it. She stops kissing me and I can't help, but pout.. That is until I feel her hand caressing me from my hair to my breasts. I feel electricity running through me and I.._

Bolt awake just in time to turn my alarm off.. Nice.. Another dream with Calliope. I check my phone and I see that unless I move my ass quickly, I will be late for my morning trust activities with Calliope. That was another idea from our principle to make us trust each other. It will be half an our doing practices and activities to make us see that we are trust worthy. Good thing is that it will be with no professor on, but we will have to talk about that with our school's psychologist. Although the thought of spending some alone time with Callie makes me smile brightly. I missed her already. So I get up with a huge smile on my lips to start my day as fast as possible.

 **Callie's POV**

I reach the school being ten minutes earlier than I should be. I am very nervous. I am about to break Arizona's heart with breaking up what we have, but I can't take the risk of letting someone else hurt her. I can't. I dry the tears that whithout me knowing, have been flowing from my eyes and I start getting my things out of my bag.

 **Arizona's POV**

I get in the class, just in time to see Calliope reach in her bag. I quietly run behind her and wrap her in a hug. Although, at first I felt her relax her body against mine, suddenly she pulled away, as she has been burnt.

"Ari.." she wishpered "we can't.."

"Cal, I promise you that I am done running. I want you and I will fight for us. Don't worry we are the only one at the school right now. It's too early for anyone else to be here." I say as I walk close to her and put my arms around her waist. I can she her tensing up and she looks everywhere, but in my eyes. "What's wrong?" My voice breaks at the end. I can see the sadness and the guilt in her eyes and I immidiately know that someing had happened. Not being able to take the hurt look on her eyes, I softly craddle her face with my hands and kiss her on the lips. One close- mouthed kiss, two, three... And she is kissing me back. I feel her lips on mine and her hands on me waist, on my hair, tilting my head to the side, so she can deepen the kiss. Her other hand massages my butt and I let out a loud moan and she gets the chance to slowly introduce her tongue to our kiss. She licks my lips and then she circles my tongue and massages her with hers. My knees feel powerless and I try to find something to rely on and the best around me is the wall that is some steps behind of me. Callie follows my lead and has me against the wall in no time. She gets bolder and bolder with her hands as I do. Mine go to her lucious ass and I squeeze it as she puts a thigh between my own. I know that we have to stop soon, because we are both full of hormones and lust for each other, but I cannot stop it, cause it feels awesome. We start rocking agaisnt each other, as she sucks on my neck. My body is on fire and I put my hand inside her shirt on her small back and scratch her softly. Her right hand cups my breast and I feel that I am about to die from pleasure..

 **Callie's POV**

I was gonna break up with her. I swear I was, but when I saw the sadness, the uncertainess and the hurt in her eyes, I could not form any words.. And then.. And the her lips were on mine and I lost any coherent thought. Things escalated pretty fast and I was powerless to do anything to stop it. My brain was yelling at me, but my heart and my body won the battle. My right hand cupped her breast and I lost my breath from the softness and Arizona's moan. I could feel that the rocking motion of my thigh against her center, kept bringing her closer and closer to her peak, but I couldn't let that happen. It would be her first time with anyone and that cannot happen as a quick fuck in an empty classroom. But when her fingers scratch my back, I become a wild animal ready to devour her. I take my hand from her breast and move it lower, until I reach her center and gently cup it. She moans and breaks our kiss and when I look into her eyes I feel my heart sing for hers. I slow down my actions and our kisses and ministrations get softer as we try to get our heartbeat in control.

"Zona.." My voice is low and hoarse from the moaning and the lust. "We have to stop can't do this."

"Cal, I am sorry, I never meant for it to reach this level. I just wanted a kiss from you, to show you that I am here, that I am in to this too." I can see the tears in her eyes and I regret what I am about to do.

" I wasn't talking for our make out session." I can see the colour draining from her face, but she doesn't dare to ask any questions. Finally after some seconds, she whispers in the most vulnerable way..

"Then for what were you talking about? What do you mean?" I could see her heart breaking.I could see that I was destroying her.

"We cannot keep going on. Whatever is in between us, it has to stop. I don't want you anymore. There is a great risk for both of us and what we have doesn't deserve the consiquences. We are too young. We cannot know what we want from this age. I wanna have fun for as long as I can and gain experiences."

Laim I know. And low.. Very low of me, but I am out of ideas, about why I should break up with her. I look into her blue eyes and I see nothing else, but darkness. I need to make her understand. I try to put a blonde lock behind her ear, but she violently snaps back.

"DON'T." I just stand there with my hand in the air looking at her. Her face has changed. She seems to be enraged. "Don't touch me again, don't speak to me, don't even look at my way again. You are just a big player, aren't you? This was a big game for you, wasn't it? If you could win the little Republican's heart? If you could hummiliate her, right? Fucking congratulations, Torres. You did it. Now stay away from me or you are gonna pay for it, got it? You.. You are dead for me."

And then she turns and gets out of the door, just in time for the bell to ring. I can't feel anything, but desperation and hurt. It's like my body is slowly dying. I can feel my blood running through my veins as if it can chase her and bring her back. But it can not. Nothing can anymore.. I lost her..

 **Arizona's POV**

She broke up with me. I mean I know that we didn't have a real relationship, but she broke up with me.. She destroyed me. She was the first person I have ever kissed, the person I trusted like that for the first time in my life and she gave that up, cause she wanted to have "experiences" with other people. I feel a big pain on my chest as I am running through the school corridors and suddenly everything goes black and I am falling down...


End file.
